


Talk me down tonight my dear

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fighting, M/M, Tendershipping, a tension filled fight cuz i can’t write smut, consensual fucking each other up, not that violent, sadism?, twisted relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ‘proof otherwise’ lay in their shared marks and the chipping of wall paint and a broken floorboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk me down tonight my dear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [...And My Beloved Is Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/416173) by [Rikudera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikudera/pseuds/Rikudera). 



> so...yeah, please enjoy. i just kinda like the idea of them beating the crap out of one another for fun. Not how I view their relationship i just wanted to get this out of my head.  
> i don't really have an explanation for this tbh i wrote it so long ago i don't remember my mindset behind this.

It started with one flick to the temple and escalated quickly into punches, kicks, bites and scratches. Bakura pushed Ryou back forcefully, causing the boy to stumble and swagger as he caught himself on the wall. As the spirit moved forward, hands in surrender Ryou clenched a fist and struck Bakura. The younger crowded forward and gently turned the elder’s face forward for inspection, his thumb lovingly rubbing against Bakura’s jawline. their eyes met and held for a moment or two. Bakura smiled, almost sweetly, before lifting his knee and using it to jam upwards into Ryou’s torso. Ryou fell back and over the bed, creating a loud ‘thump’. Ryou’s hand reached up and grabbed onto the corner post of the bed, pulling the rest of the body up with it. Ryou smiled lazily as he lifted his other hand and held it out to Bakura. 

The spirit crossed the room in seconds, their hands intertwined, almost too tightly. Then their foreheads met, gentle eyes and grins just this side of too wide. Ryou laughed and bit his lip, a cheerful expression on his face. Bakura let his eyes slip shut and sighed. Ryou’s eyes glinted mischievously as he brought his head back and bashed his skull against Bakura’s face. The spirit was knocked to the floor, blood spilling from his nose onto his collarbone and staining his striped shirt. Ryou laughed again as he cradled his own hurting forehead. Bakura wiped away some blood on the back of his hand, almost as an afterthought. Ryou moved to the middle of the room and stretched out his arms to either side of himself- as if waiting. The blood was striking against his pale thin skin, just begging to be cleaned -or, licked clean. Bakura rose slowly, eyes hooded and focused. Taking a deep breath Bakura ran forward and barrelled into Ryou, tackling him to the floor, Ryou went smiling as they toppled over-slamming into the wall’s corner as they went, wrapped up in each other. Ryou landed on top of his counterpart. Smirking he pushed Bakura’s wrists to the floor, knees bracketing him in on either side of his stomach. they shared a smile, they knew what this was and they both loved it, thrived on it-needed it even. 

Ryou tested his control as he released one wrist and caressed Bakura’s face with it, cupping his cheek and curling his fingers into him so little space remained. they remained that way for a minute or so before Ryou was being violently shoved back and flipped so he was on the floor. his wrists pinned down. Bakura grinned as he moved his grip to Ryou’s hair which had fanned out across his shoulders and the floor. Almost reverently Bakura grabbed handfuls of Ryou’s hair and guided his head upwards to meet for a kiss. Their lips only just met before his hair was yanked back and his head connected painfully with the floor. Bakura stood up and swayed a little, leaning against the wall by his shoulder. Ryou groaned and moved his hands to his head. Slowly he rose as well, stumbling into Bakura’s welcome embrace. Ryou shoved Bakura back against the wall, lined up in front of him, noses brushing. Ryou languidly dragged his nails down Bakura’s neck, eyes lighting up as red marks appeared as the skin broke. Bakura huffed and grabbed Ryou by his waist and threw him backwards, landing him at an uncomfortable angle on the bed. He soon joined his better half as he climbed onto the bed and gathered the smaller one. They nestled into one another, as if they had been designed to fit together. The two sighed and nuzzled closer, fatigue wearing them down. They looked the perfect image, a loving couple. The ‘proof otherwise’ lay in their shared marks and the chipping of wall paint and a broken floorboard.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Please?


End file.
